Touch
by Indukcupang
Summary: Ketika Tao takkan pernah bisa menolak sentuhan Yifan. YifanTaoFict. WARN! Tao!GS TYPO!


**TOUCH  
**

 **.**

 **Short Story By Rtf69**

 **.**

 **Pair? You know that. No other cast. Only your OTP.**

 **.**

 **T++ (not M seluruhnya)**

 **.**

 **Ketika Tao takkan mampu menolak sentuhan sang Kekasih.**

 **.**

I'am back! With new fanfic, yawh! miss me?  
baca hingga habisyaaah~

* * *

Tao menyeka keringat yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Kemeja putih milik Yifan sama sekali tidak melindungi tubuhnya sinar matahari yang memang lumayan menyengat hari ini. Anak rambutnya bergerak-gerak akibat diterbangkan oleh angin. Dedaunan berterbangan dan akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Tao menatap horror kearah daun yang tak bersalah. "Aih. Berhentilah turun daun. Aku sudah lelah sekarang." Tao berbicara seakan-akan dedaunan itu mengerti ucapannya. Alih-alih mengomel, Tao menjemurkan pakaian terakhirnya pada jemurannya. Setelah selesai menjemurkan pakaiannya, Tao beranjak meninggalkan halaman belakangnya memasuki rumahnya.

"Huwaaaaa! Yifaaaaan! Tolong aku!" Teriak Tao keras. Seketika tampak kepala Laki-laki keluar dari kamar. Tampak tangan laki-laki itu memegang Joystick playstation-nya. Tao menghela nafas kasar. Kesal melihat kekasihnya masih saja memainkan permainan konyolnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bermain, Yifan?" Tao menatap Yifan tajam. "KENAPA KAU MASIH MAIN YIFAAN?!" Tao teriak marah pada Yifan. Kekasih tingginya itu hanya terkekeh melihat amarah Tao yang menurutnya bukan menyeramkan. Menggemaskan malah.

"Aku tengah membereskannya, sayangku." Jawab Yifan sambil menatap Tao tenang. Jawaban itu malah membuat Tao menyipitkan mata pandanya tajam. Tanda bahwa dia tidak percaya pada kekasihnya itu. Tao berjalan cepat kearah Yifan dan mendorong Yifan agar mundur dan dengan kuat Tao mendorong pintu yang menutup sebagian badan Yifan.

Lagi-lagi Tao menghela nafas kasar. Sangat jelas layar TV itu menunjukkan tulisan _Pause._ Yifan telah berbohong padanya. Tao menatap Yifan dengan tatapan sedih. Dan setelahnya Tao beranjak kearah tempat tidur dan duduk ditepinya. Kepala Tao menunduk lemas. Tao merasakan tempat tidurnya berderit. Yifan tengah mendekatinya saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian Tao merasakan tangan Yifan melingkar erat diperutnya dan bahunya memberat karena kepala Yifan bersandar pada bahunya. Nafas hangat Yifan sangat terasa dibahunya yang terbuka kesamping.

"Maafkan aku, Peach." Gumam Yifan. Sesekali Yifan mengecup bahu basah Tao yang tampak sangat menggoda dimata Yifan. "Aku baru saja memainkannya. Aku berani bersumpah, Tao." Sesal Yifan. Dan Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Tao. Meyakinkan kekasih pandanya itu.

"Tapi kau bilang, kau membereskannya. Tapi rupanya kau memainkannya, ge." Tao berucap sangat lirih. Sangat jelas sarat kekecewaan didalamnya. Tangan Tao bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukan tangan Yifan dari perutnya. Namun, Yifan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Enggan melepaskan tangannya dari perut sang kekasih. "Ge, aku sesak kau peluk seperti itu." Ujar Tao semakin kesal karena ulah Yifan.

"Maaf." Yifan merenggangkan pelukannya. Merenggangkan. Bukan melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan lakukan apapun supaya kau memaafkan aku, Zi." Gumam melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya. Tao sama sekali tidak merubah mimik wajahnya. Tetap sendu dan masam. Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, Yifan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan kemudian berlutut dihadapan Tao dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. "Kumohon, Tao." Yifan berbisik pasrah. Satu tangannya beranjak meninggalkan tangan Tao dan beralihkan kearah dagu Tao. Mengelus pipi berisi kekasih pandanya itu. Tao kembali menatap Yifan yang menurutnya tampan ketika memohon padanya. Sangat tampan. Dan akhirnya Tao tersenyum lembut. Tao melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yifan dan beralih menangkupi kedua pipi tirus kekasih tingginya itu. Tao mengecup bibir Yifan sekilas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Gege dimaafkan. Tapi, jangan diulangi lagi ya? Tao sedang lelah tahu. Gege malah asik-asikan bermain." Adu Tao manja. Tidak lupa untuk memajukan bibir kucingnya lucu.

Yifan mengangguk lalu kembali naik dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Tao lembut, sambil mengusap-usap punggung Tao dengan lembut. "Terimakasih, cintaku." Gumam Yifan dan lagi-lagi Yifan mengecup kepala Tao. Yifan merasakan Tao menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.  
Yifan sedikit menjauhkan pelukannya. Lalu ia meraih dagu Tao, memaksa Tao untuk menatapnya. "Jadi, apa yang harus gege lakukan untukmu, _Love_?" bisik Yifan tepat didepan bibir kucing Tao. Dan Tao tampak berfikir sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya. Tao tampak begitu menggemaskan dan menggairahkan, tentunya.  
Yifan yang tidak tahan dengan ulah Tao yang memainkan bibir nya itu langsung mengecup bibir Tao berkali-kali. Si pemilik bibir terkejut dan beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum manis. Tao menikmati kecupan yang diberikan Yifan pada bibirnya. Perlahan kecupan Yifan menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang memabukkan bagi Tao. Dan lumatan-lumatan itu berubah menjadi sedikit buru-buru. Tangan Tao yang tadinya memeganggi lengan Yifan beralih untuk mengalungkan tangan kearah leher kokoh Yifan. Yifan mengangkat Tao agar duduk dipangkuannya. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman itu, Yifan berhasil memindahkan Tao kepangkuannya. Tangan Yifan mulai menggerayangi punggung Tao dari luar baju yang Tao gunakan saat ini. Kesan tergesa-gesa tidak lepas dari ciuman menghanyutkan itu. Tangan Tao pun sudah menggenggam rambut belakang milik Yifan. Sesekali meremas rambut Yifan untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tengah ia terima saat ini.

Suara kecipak yang mengalun indah terdengar dikamar keduanya saat ini.

"Ahhk." Tao melepaskan desahan pertamanya. Ternyata tangan Yifan sudah pindah dari punggungnya menuju payudara Tao. Menyentuh dari luar saja Tao sudah mendesah, apalagi nanti ketika Yifan menyentuhkan tanpa ada yang menghalangi tubuhnya.  
Tao sudah merasakan sesak pada dadanya. Ia butuh bernafas. Tao memukul pelan dada Yifan, berharap Yifan melepaskan bibirnya dari lumatan memabukkan dari Yifan. Memang dasarnya mode kepekaan Yifan sedang Off, Yifan sama sekali tidak melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir kucing Tao. Geram karena Yifan sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, Tao menarik rambut Yifan kuat. Akhirnya..

"Akh. Sakit Tao." Desah Yifan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Lumayan sakit karena Tao menjambaknya dengan kuat. "Kalau aku botak gimana? Aduh. sakitnyaa." Keluh Yifan masih mengusap rambut tampannya.

"Kau membuatku sesak, Yifan!" Tao memukul pelan bahu Yifan. Yang dipukul pun hanya tertawa kalem. Sekilas Yifan langsung mengecup bibir curve Tao lagi. Saat ketika ingin mengecup lagi, tiba-tiba gerakannya ditahan oleh Tao, dan Tao menggeleng lucu. "Bantu aku dulu, pangeranku~" cicit Tao lucu sambil menaik-turunkan alis matanya.

"Baiklah baik. Cepatlah beranjak. Apa yang harus kubantu, tuan putriku?" Tanya Yifan sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Tao dari pelukannya.

"Membersihkan halaman, bunga butuh disiram, dan kamar ini. Lihatlah, kaset game-mu ada dimana. Aku jadi geli masuk kekamar ini." Ujar Tao gemas sambil menyentuh ujung hidung kekasihnya menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Geli? Kita bercinta didalam kamar ini, Taozi." Goda Yifan. Alih-alih menggoda Tao, Yifan mendekatkan kening mereka, hingga kedua hidung mereka pun menyatu mesra.

"Yifan!" Sentak Tao lalu mendorong Yifan kuat. Lalu perempuan panda itu memukul kepala Yifan pelan. "Dasar mesum!" Umpatnya geram.

"Hahaha. Sudah. Ayo kita lakukan." Yifan bergerak dan membantu Tao berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Yifan langsung merenggangkan syaraf-syaraf ototnya yang kaku. Memutar badannya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Yang bersih, Yifankuu~" Tao beranjak dari kamar. Namun, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar, Tao sempat mencolek dagu lancip kekasih tingginya itu. Yifan hanya mendengus mengejek Taozi-nya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kedua orang itu tampak sibuk dengan kerjanya masing-masing. Tampak Yifan tengah menyiram tanaman dihalaman belakang rumah mereka. Dari dalam dapur, Tao yang tengah memasak dapat melihat Yifan yang memang sangat serius menyiram tanamannya. Tao sendiri kini memang sengaja memasak masakan kesukaan Yifan. Tao mengikat ketat rambutnya keatas, menampakkan leher jenjang putih tanpa cela, kecuali tanda yang sedikit menongol dari tulang belikatnya. Itu tanda kepemilikan kalau kalian ingin tahu.  
Tao memasak kali ini bukan tanpa alasan. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kekasih tingginya itu bersedia membantunya kali ini. Tidak banyak memasak. Tapi cukup untuk keduanya. Dengan Cold Appetizer dan dessert saja, Tao rasa cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa penat kekasihnya nanti.

"Aw!" Jerit Tao. Tanpa sadar Tao malah menyayat jari telunjuknya. Tampak darah segar mengalir perlahan dari telunjuk Tao yang lentik. Yifan yang terkejut mendengar jeritan kekasihnya, langsung berlari kesumber suara.

"Tao, kau kenapa sayang?" Teriak Yifan. Sesampainya didapur, Yifan melihat Tao tengah mengulum jari Yifan melihat ada darah segar disudut bibir curve Tao. Dengan cepat Yifan menyambar jari Tao dan gantian mengulum jari telunjuk Tao yang tengah terluka itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yifan meludahkan darah Tao yang mengalir kedalam mulutnya. Yifan menuntun Tao agar duduk meja makan. Setelah memastikan Tao duduk dengan benar, Yifan berlari kedepan. Dan kembali membawakan kotak putih dengan tulisan P3K. Yifan mengeluarkan isi kotak P3K itu dengan terburu-buru. Dengan cekatan Yifan mengobati jari telunjuk kekasihnya itu. Sesekali ia meniup lembut jari itu.

"Kenapa bisa kau terluka, sayangku?" Tanya Yifan saat ia selesai mengobati jari telunjuk Tao dan menggendong Tao untuk menduduki counter dapur mereka. Yifan mengusap pipi Tao sambil tersenyum kecut, tanda ia khawatir. Tao hanya diam dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu menjawab jujur kenapa ia bisa terluka. Bisa-bisa kekasihnya itu berubah besar kepala kalau ia jujur. "Hei. Jawab aku sayang." Tuntut Yifan. Ia pun menuntun Tao untuk menatap wajahnya. Yifan dapat melihat pipi Tao merona parah. Tao blushing ternyata.

"Tadi aku melamun." Gumam Tao seadanya. Ia tak ingin gugup. Oh ayolah. Ia hanya ingin melindungi diri agar kekasihnya itu tidak besar kepala.

"Kenapa melamun, hum?" Tanya Yifan lagi. Dan lagi-lagi membuat pipi gadis itu memanas seketika. Tao terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi khawatir Yifan. "Hei. Aku bertanya Tao. Dan kau harus menjawabnya sayangku." Tuntut Yifan gemas. Ia mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. Tao menjerit sambil menendang-nendang udara dibawahnya. "Ayo jawab."

"Hum, gege mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" Tao menawarkan pilihan yang membuat Yifan tergelak cukup keras. Itu konyol.

"Gege ingin yang bohong dulu." Ujar Yifan lalu meletakkan dagunya kelutut Tao. Memandang Tao dari bawah itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Kecantikkannya akan terlihat dari bawah.

"Dulu? No no. Hanya ada satu pilihlah. Jujur atau bohong! Itu saja!" Tolak Tao keras. Tidak lupa gelengan kepalanya yang terkesan sangat cute dan gerakan jarinya yang terluka itu bergerak kekiri dan kekanan.

"Baik. Aku ingin jawaban jujur. Ayo katakan padaku, peach." Yifan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap menghadap Tao. Ketika itu juga Tao tertawa garing

"Aku memperhatikan gege tadi." Gumamnya lucu. Dan Yifan yakin, telinganya tengah berfungsi dengan baik sekarang. Ia malah dapat melihat Tao tersenyum malu-malu dimeja bundar dihadapannya saat ini. Ayolah. Siapa yang tidak gemas dengan senyum malu-malu yang dimiliki oleh perempuan bermata panda ini.

"Ya? Astaga. Begitu mempesonanya aku kah sampai kau terluka, hum? Ayo ulangi lagi. Aku ingin dengar pengakuanmu lagi. Hehe." Ucap Yifan sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao.

"Ih. Menjauh sedikit! Dan, kau sudah mendengar jelas tadi! Aku tidak akan mengulangi nya!" Sentak Tao keras. Alih-alih menjauhkan tubuh Yifan yang mendekat, Tao memukul-mukul pelan wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Ulangi!" Ucap Tao lantang. Dan sesudahnya ia beranjak turun dari _counter_ dan berlalu menuju lemari pendingin. Tao mengambil botol yang berisikan air dingin. Ia meneguk seperempat isi air dari botol tersebut.

"Aish." Umpat Tao pelan. Air dingin itu tumpah membasahi sekitar bibirnya dan air itu mengalir menuju leher dan terus kebawah mengikuti lekukan tubuh Tao. Akibat basah, kemeja putih itu ikut basah dan semakin memperjelas bra hitam dan belahan dada perempuan itu. Tampak begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan.

"Kau ini kenap-" Yifan terdiam seketika melihat kekasih pandanya itu. Ayolah. Siapa yang tidak akan tergiur dengan belahan dada putih milik kekasihnya itu. Dia itu lelaki normal. Normal dalam menatap perempuan. Lihatlah. Bahkan Yifan tidak mengedipkan matanya barang sedetik pun.

"YA! CABUL! Apa yang kau lihat mesum!" Tao memekik kencang saat mendapatkan Yifan tengah menatap belahan dada seksinya itu. Tao membalikkan badannya seketika. Mengamankan dada cantiknya yang berisikan payudara seksi dari pandangan srigala mesum semacam Yifan itu. "Pergi kau. Jangan mendekat. Kalau kau mendekat, ku potong pen, aah." Tao mendesah seketika. Yifan tengah menggoda ujung puting payudara. Memeluknya dari belakang. Memelintir dada perempuan itu dengan telunjuk dan mengapitnya menggunakan jempolnya. Yifan mengecup bahu Tao yang masih tertutup oleh gardigan putih transparannya. Bibir Yifan beralih menuju perpotongan leher Tao. Mengecup mesra leher kekasihnya itu. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses agar Yifan dapat menjamah mesra lehernya lebih leluasa. Tangan Yifan tidak beralih dari payudara berisi milik Tao. Mengusap dan kemudian meremas payudara seksi Tao, berusaha untuk membakar gairah kekasih pandanya itu.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak akan menolak sentuhanku, sayang." Yifan berbisik tepat ditelinga Tao. Kemudian mengecup telinga dan lanjut menjilat lubang Tao. Sang gadis hanya dapat menikmati sentuhan Yifan padanya. Benar. Tao tidak akan pernah bisa menolak sentuhan memabukkan dan menggairahkan dari kekasihnya, Yifan. Tao akan jadi gadis munafik saat disentuh oleh Yifan. Ketika awalnya ia menolak untuk disentuh, maka pada akhirnya dialah yang akan meminta Yifan untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

Tao masih mendesah tertahan saat Yifan menghisap lehernya dan kemudia menjilat lehernya. Panas. Tubuh Tao memanas seketika. Panas gairah membakar tubuhnya. Ia ingin Yifan menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya dimana-mana. Menyentuhnya hingga titik terdalam dirinya. Yifan memasukkan tangan panjangnya kedalam kemeja putih miliknya yang dipakai oleh Tao. Tangan panjang Yifan menggoda payudara Tao dari dalam. Mengusap payudara Tao dari luar bra hitam yang digunakan oleh Tao. Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Yifan tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan. Takkan pernah ada. Tao berani bersumpah akan itu.

Tangan kiri Yifan menuntun wajah Tao menoleh kebelakang. Tao mengikuti arah tangan Yifan. Tao membuka matanya. Tepat saat ia membuka matanya, ia langsung menatap wajah tampan Yifan. Tao menatap mata tajam dan bibir Yifan. Tao mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus rahang tegas Yifan dan mendorong kepalanya sendiri untuk mendekatkan bibir kedua. Jarak mereka menipis dan gairah keduanya semakin terbakar. Panas.

Tao mengecup kilat bibir Yifan dan tentu disambut ganas oleh laki-laki tampan yang tengah meremas payudara sintal milik Tao. Tentu. Payudara sintal itu adalah bagian yang sangat menggoda setelah bagian terdalam dari Tao. Bagian yang sangat mengganggu iman setelah lubang hangat dari kekasihnya, Huang zi Tao. Ayolah. Yifan sendiri sangat mengakui bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah dipandang mata. Takkan ada yang dapat menolak pesona seksi dari perempuan bermata panda itu. Never.

Keduanya saling melumat mesra dibibir keduanya. Tao maupun Yifan benar-benar sudah terangsang hebat. Gairah keduanya terbakar oleh api yang mereka hidupkan.

"Yaampun! Tubuhmu, Tao." Erang Yifan saat Tao menggesekkan pantat seksinya pada selangkangan Yifan. Bagaimana ia tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal pada belahan pantatnya. Benar saja. Benda kesayangan Yifan sudah membengkak ternyata. Tao terus menggesekkan pantat indahnya kepangkal paha Yifan. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Memperbesar api gairahnya yang memang telah membumbung tinggi. Tao mendesah tak karuan saat kejantanan Yifan menusuk area pantatnya. Kemeja Yifan yang memang _oversize_ jika melekat pada tubuh Tao itu terangkat keatas. Ketatnya hotpants yang tengah ia pakai saat ini menambahkan sensasi nikmat pada dirinya. Kalau tidak berbalut apapun, pasti lebih nikmat lagi bukan? Haha.

Yifan kembali mengeksplor leher jenjang Tao. Menggigiti, menghisap dan menjilat leher itu tanpa berhenti. Leher basah Tao akibat air liur Yifan, menambahkan kesan menggairahkan dari Tao. Benar-benar.

"Gegeee. Ahh." Tao mendesah gila ketika tangan kanan Yifan mengusap kemaluannya dari luar hotpants-nya dan mengusap payudaranya dengan tangan kirinya. Ayolah. Tao takkan pernah bisa menolak. Pikirannya akan lumpuh ketika Yifan menyentuhnya dititik yang sangat membuatnya terbakar oleh kenikmatan. Inilah surga dunia kata orang-orang diluaran sana.

Yifan berusaha menurunkan zipper hotpants Tao. Menurunkannya pelan agar Tao tidak terganggu. Ketahuilah, Tao tidak suka bercinta yang terburu-buru. Ketika zipper itu turun, Yifan perlahan menurunkan celana kurang bahan itu sekaligus dengan underwarenya. Tao menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya agar kekasihnya itu mudah menurunkan celana itu. Ketika hotpants itu sampai pada pangkal kakinya, Tao berbalik dan langsung menerjang bibir Yifan. Tangan rantingnya mengalung indah pada leher kokoh milik sang kekasih. Kakinya berusaha sendiri untuk melepaskan celana sialan yang tengah menyangkut dikakinya. Tao menggantungkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yifan dan barulah hotpants dan underware sialan-seksi itu terlepas. Yifan menuntun agar kaki Tao dapat melingkar pada pinggangnya. Sang perempuan pun tak segan untuk melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya pada pinggang sang kekasih.  
Tao mendesah parah ketika daerah kewanitaannya bergesekkan dengan celana training yang sudah menggembung besar. Mendengarkan desahan sang kekasih, Yifan meremas pantat menggoda kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi Tao mendesah tertahan. Yifan mengecup mesra bibir Tao, turun menuju leher. Menggoda bagian itu dengan cara menjilatnya sensual. Satu tangan Yifan naik keatas dan menarik simpul tali bra Tao yang terikat pada tengkuk Tao. Kemudian tangan panjang itu masuk kedalam kemeja oversize itu dan juga menarik simpul bra itu pada punggung Tao. Ketiak simpul itu terlepas, bra itu turun. Tidak lagi menutupi payudara Tao. Yifan menarik bra itu agar keluar dari kemeja yang dipakai oleh Tao.

Yifan memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Tao. Lalu Yifan dengan leluasa dapat menikmati pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia abaikan dan ia tolak. Kemudian Yifan mengelus dahi Tao. Elusan itu turun menuju pipi dan rahangnya. Tao menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan jari panjang Yifan pada wajahnya. Yifan mengelus ujung bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut. Memberikan sentuhan yang memabukkan dan semakin membakar gairah Tao. Melihat Tao yang masih saja menutup mata membuat Yifan geram. Lalu Yifan menggigit kecil bibir bawah sang kekasihnya itu. Gigitan yang mengharuskan Tao membuka matanya. Yifan tepat dihadapannya. Menatap matanya. Dimata itu, Tao bisa melihat nafsu daan gairah yang begitu membara. See. Pipi yang perempuan merona hebat bukan. Bahkan dengan tatapan mata saja, sudah mampu membakar dirinya dengan api gairah yang besar.

"Kau sangat menggoda, peach." Bisik Yifan tepat didepan bibir Tao. Nafasnya terdengar memburu, hingga Tao dapat merasakan nafas Yifan. Itu adalah salah astu zat adiktif untuk Tao. Bagaikan candu untuknya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanya Yifan-nya. "Ayo mandi." Yifan berbisik pelan sambil tersenyum layaknya setan. Smirk itu juga membuat hati Tao luluh kepada Yifan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdetak seperti sehabis lari marathon puluhan kilometer. Tao yakin. Yifan tidak akan mungkin hanya mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi, ia akan merasa olahraga itu. Bukan. Bukan lari marathon yang aku maksud. Tapi seperti lari marathon. Olahraga diatas ranjang mungkin? Atau counter dapur? Bagaimana dengan kamar mandi? Dibalkon? Dihalaman belakang? Kolam renang? Pilihlah untuk isi dichapter depan!

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

Hooray! Update yeaay!

Aku bawa apasih ini? HAHAHA. INILAH AKU. SUKA MENGGANTUNG DISAAT YANG YAAA KATAKAN SARAP! HAHAHAHA *digorok  
aku kangen menulis. makanya bawain ini. Aku gak mampu buat lanjutin ff aku sebelumnya. Kecuali, aku remake fanfic itu dengan tema GS *nahlho  
maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu :'( *emangditunggu? OKAY! BYE. abaikan ini.

Maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam fict ini. Aku sekolah lhoyaa ngapdet ini HAHAHA.

Next chapter tolong bantu aku pilih daerah yang cocok yaaah~ trimakasih! {}

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah sempat membaca. DAN. sempat membaca tentu sempat review? Hehe. Yang review aku kasih coklat bekas deh._.

Best regards,

Hun'sBride;)


End file.
